


Salty Sea Breeze

by Nellancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, a real pushover, well kind of, wetsuit mari and swimsuit yohane go at it, yohane's kind of ooc here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Mari gives Yohane what she's always wanted.





	Salty Sea Breeze

A cool breeze blew over the beach from the midnight sea. The sound of the waves mingled with the salty scent of the air,adding to the tranquil,sedate atmosphere.

 

Of course,none of that could distract Yohane from the fact that her soaking wet,wetsuit-wrapped girlfriend was currently straddling her hips,an impish smile on her face. Mari flirtatiously touched her finger to her own lip,gyrating ever so slightly on Yohane.

 

“Maa,Yoshiko…I took a dip in the ocean,just like you asked…” Even the wetsuit wasn’t enough to fully protect her from the cold,and her nipples were already poking through the pink fabric. “…do you like what you see?”

 

“M-mari-san…” Yohane gulped,her face a bright red. “I…l-l-like it…no,I love it…” Yohane’s voice barely rose above a whisper. “Y-you look… _amazing_ …”

 

“Hmmm…” Mari turned her head aside,blushing a bit in return. “Well,let’s not waste any more time…I shouldn’t keep my horny little girlfriend waiting…” Easing back a bit,Mari sat on Yohane’s thighs. Her hands darted forward,quickly undoing Yohane’s skirt-like swim bottom to expose her petite,erect cock to the cool night air. “Yaah! Now I know this is really what Yoshiko likes…”

 

Yohane was speechless as she looked over Mari. With that stretchy,clingy pink fabric dripping wet on her skin…she was almost a heavenly sight. In comparison to Kanan’s lean,ripped body,Mari’s broader,curvier form filled out that suit in a very different way. Those slender,surprisingly strong arms,the soft,heavy breasts…the round belly and thick thighs…and that ass. Yohane couldn’t see it from this angle,but the very thought of it made her shaft twitch a few more times,inviting an immediate giggle from Mari.

 

“Yosh,looks like it’s all ready to go! Now then…” Immediately Mari pitched forward,pinning Yohane’s cock between their stomachs. With wet,pink fabric on one side,and smooth,pale flesh on the other,the sensation was enough to invite a loud moan from Yohane.

 

“Ugh…! Ma-mari-san…” Yohane gasped,instinctively grinding up a bit against Mari’s tummy. In the height of pleasure,she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “W-wet,soft…”

 

“Ahn…” Mari panted in return. “Yoshiko’s feeling so good already? I-I’m getting wetter,too…” Not missing a beat,Mari reached over her head with one hand,pushing up Yohane’s swim top to expose her small,pert breasts as well.

 

Yohane’s eyes briefly shot open,as she looked down at Mari’s panting,lustful face. “O-oh god,M-mari,d-don’t…”

 

“Muu,why not?” Mari laughed. “Now that Yoshiko’s weak points are all exposed…” She tilted her head up,beginning to lick one of Yohane’s nipples,her hand pinching and twisting the other.

 

The only thing Yohane could do in response was squeal,her hips bucking as she grinded up against Mari harder. “M-mari,no…! I-if you do that…I’ll…”

 

“Yah! Don’t even think about it!” With that,Mari gave Yohane’s nipple a little bite,before climbing further up along Yohane like a cat on the prowl. She pressed her hips down again,now trapping Yohane’s shaft against her pussy and thighs. “…Yoshiko wanted to rub her cute little cock all over my wetsuited body…I wouldn’t dare let her cum before she’s tasted enough!” She began to grind again,the heat and wetness of her pussy and the softness of her thighs enveloping Yohane in pleasure. “Y-you can feel it too,right? Yoshiko has made me so horny,so wet…inside and out…”

 

Her voice…her body…her smell…it was just a bit too much for Yohane. Wrapping her arms around Mari’s shoulders,she thrusted up hard,grinding her fiercely. “M-mari…I can’t…Yohane can’t…ahn…!” And with that,the fallen angel let out spurt after spurt of cum,covering her lover’s thighs and butt.

 

They lay together for a few seconds,before Mari sat up again. “Ah…that felt really good,didn’t it Yoshiko-chan? But…I’m not done yet! Won’t Yoshiko-chan please get on her hands and knees now? I’ve got a surprise for you…”

 

Too drained to do anything else but nod and comply,Yohane obediently assumed the position,pointing her butt at Mari,not knowing what to expect.

 

Wait…she knew one thing that usually happened in this position. “M-mari,a-are you…”

 

“No! And don’t look!” Mari responded,still cheery.

 

With that,Yohane moaned in frustration,resisting the urge to look over her shoulder. She heard a bottle open. Something spurted out. And then…

 

“Since I got so wet and salty for Yoshiko,it’s only fair that Yoshiko get wet as well!” Before Yohane could ask what that meant,Mari’s hands reached under her,grabbing hold of her breasts and rubbing lotion into them. “If it isn’t water,I’ll make Yoshiko nice and slippery with lotion instead!”

 

“M-mari…uhn…!” Even with afterglow still lingering on her,Yohane was again at Mari’s complete mercy. Her hands worked the lotion into Yohane’s skin,over her sensitive breasts,her slim tummy,her arched back…Yohane shuddered loudly as Mari rubbed her thighs.

 

Mari paused. “But there’s one more place I haven’t taken care of…” Yohane heard a slight rippling sound,and another squirt of lotion… “Please lie on your back,Yoshiko?”

 

Yohane rolled onto her back again,lying on the mat they laid out beforehand. “Mari,what’s…ah!” Her jaw almost dropped as she took in what was before her. Mari had unzipped the wetsuit. Her bare breasts were straining at the cleft of the zipper,almost threatening to burst out. And…she had squeezed a thick line of lotion…all the way up her cleavage.

 

An impish smile on her face,Mari moved over Yohane again. “Now let’s get that cute little girl nice and wet…”

 

Mari leaned down,immediately engulfing Yohane’s shaft between her breasts. Not wasting any time,she kneaded and squeezed her heaving breasts,rubbing the lotion thoroughly over the small cock.

 

Keeping with her trend throughout the evening,Yohane moaned and whimpered,squirming against Mari’s weight. “M-mari,no,o-oh god,I can’t…”

 

“Come ooooon!” Mari giggled. She began to move,rocking back and forth to allow her breasts to massage Yohane. “Yoshiko isn’t going to burst again so soon,is she?”

 

Her question was promptly answered as Yohane moaned again,letting out another surge of pure white fluid,covering Mari’s face and exposed chest this time. “O-oh,M-mari,I’m sorry…”

 

Mari shook her head,smiling sweetly. In the end,this was fun. Yohane had trusted her with something she wanted,and she could deliver it to her. Yohane’s sweaty,blushing,shy face was her reward…

 

“Ne,you don’t have to be sorry,Yoshiko…I did this for you! Now then…” She stood up and zipped her suit back up,offering a hand to help Yohane up. “…why don’t we head back to the hotel and wash up? This seawater’s already messed up my hair a ton…”

 

Yoshiko blushed,pouting a bit. Not even bothering to put her swimsuit back on,she took Mari’s hand,standing up. “B-but is it okay? M-mari-san hasn’t even…c-c-cum yet…”

 

“Please,don’t worry about that…” Mari smiled over her shoulder as she led Yohane into the hotel.

 

“After all,you’ll have plenty of time to make it up to me in the shower… _won’t you?_ ”


End file.
